My Version of Mark Of Athena
by centaurdy jackson007
Summary: DISCONTINUED! What do you think will happen in Rick Riordan's upcoming book, Mark of Athena? Well, I've written what I think will happen. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I have never written a fanfic before so please tell me how it is, especially because I'm not the best writer. Oh, by the way, I do not own PJO or HoO:) **

**Mark of Athena**

Chapter 1:

"10 minutes till we land!" Leo's voice sounded over the speakers on the ship they were riding, the _Argo II_. On the ship were a few Greeks, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Annabeth was on the deck, Leo was in the control room, Jason was sleeping (or was, until that announcement), Thalia was practicing fighting, and Piper was coming up to see Annabeth.

Annabeth was extremely anxious to see Percy again. She couldn't wait to see his wonderful eyes; the sea green eyes that encouraged her and always made her feel good. His black, messy hair added to his good looks and hung in front of his eyes. _Oh, how good it will be to have him back, _Annabeth thought, a smile coming over her face. She still had some scary thoughts nagging in the back of her mind that she didn't want to think about but didn't like staying back there so they were the first things she thought about: _What if Percy doesn't really remember? What if he found someone else? _

She was leaning on the railing of the _Argo II_, letting the wind whip past her face and trying to enjoy all the scenery in front of her, though her stomach was twisted into knots. Piper came to stand next to her as Camp Jupiter grew in size as they grew closer, greeting them and proudly displaying its wonderful architecture. Soon, the _Argo II_ was looming over Camp Jupiter and close to all the Romans, starting its descent.

"Everybody hold on! It's gonna—" Leo started, but the whole ship shook, throwing everyone off balance. Then it was still. "—be a bumpy landing," he finished, with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes, picking themselves up. Jason had been climbing up the stairs and had been throw down when the ship shook. He appeared at the top of the staircase, frowning at Leo who came up behind him. Thalia frowned as she came around one of the corners.

"What kind of landing was that, Valdez?" she grumbled. Together, they all got off the ship and stood in front of the Romans. Annabeth anxiously searched the crowd for Percy.

At first no one spoke. Everyone stared and gaped, some were whispering excitedly to one another. Then a girl with beautiful, dark brown hair curling over her left shoulder and dark brown eyes stepped forward wearing a purple toga and broke the silence, "Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me, Reyna," Jason replied. Then, the most wonderful thing happened: Percy stepped forward. He was wearing the same as the girl who had first stepped forward, and with him were two boys, one with a muscular build but a babyish face who looked around her age, and the other one had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, was pale and sort of skinny, maybe a year or two older than her. He had a dull look in his eyes, which gave him the appearance of being weak and vulnerable to anyone who saw him. There was also a girl with long, curly brownish-gold hair and matching golden colored eyes, standing in between the baby faced kid and Percy. She was worried that Percy had found someone else, until the baby faced kid took the girls hand. Annabeth almost exploded and rushed to Percy with joy, but she forced herself to hold it in.

"I told you they wouldn't attack, Octavian," Percy said.

"Yes, but just wait until we've relaxed, they'll draw their weapons and attack!" the boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, who must have been Octavian, cried with a look of alarm and malice on his face.

"Percy was right, Octavian. They won't attack," Reyna remarked, although she had a hint of suspicion in her eyes as she gave Leo, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper a once over.

"You can't possibly trust the _graecus_! They will kill us all in—" Octavian didn't get to finish what he was saying.

"Cut it out, Octavian. I know them, and I trust them. And as I told you before, I will fight for Camp Jupiter," Percy said calmly, but with a cold look in his eyes, towards Octavian.

"Please excuse Octavian. He has issues about the Greeks," Reyna said with a pointed look towards the boy. We walked, though Annabeth ran, over to Percy and Reyna.

"I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and daughter of Bellona," Reyna said.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, followed by Leo, "And I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," he said, smiling. He flicked his hand and a little flame appeared, trying to show off and impress Reyna, who he thought was gorgeous, but was out of his league. He didn't mind though, but she ignored him. He frowned, letting the flame die.

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, Jason's older sister, and a friend of mine," Annabeth said, gesturing to Thalia.

The girl and boy Annabeth had seen standing next to Percy came up. Percy introduced himself and his friends, "Hi, this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he pointed to each of his friends in turn. Hazel and Frank smiled and gave a little wave.

Jason said, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Nice to meet you," Percy replied as they shook hands. Jason examined Percy. He seemed like a nice guy. His eyes were gentle, he radiated power and confidence like an immortal, and he seemed like the kind of guy you wouldn't want to make an enemy out of, making Jason glad he was on his side.

"I suggest we call a meeting this evening after dinner. Percy, be there, and bring your friends with you. Jason, you too," Reyna said, her eyes landing on Jason. Hesitantly, she looked away. Some of the other Romans nodded and mumbled their agreement. She left, most of the Romans following. Octavian just glared, and then stormed off.

Annabeth was standing beside Percy, her excitement backing up, unable to be contained much longer. At least there was a smaller crowd. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, hugging her tightly. Leo pretended to gag, while Jason and Piper stifled their laughs. After what seemed like forever they pulled away. They were both smiling.

Annabeth noticed now just how tall Percy was. He was half a head taller than her, and he looked more serious. He also looked more muscular than 8 months ago, but he had probably worked out at this camp. She also noticed that when he talked to Octavian, he sounded more confident and in command. Camp Jupiter had changed him. But she didn't let that bother her.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Me—" Percy hadn't finished before Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"And why the heck didn't you call?! You don't just leave your girlfriend on edge expecting her not worry about you!" she cried.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl. And by the way, I did try. I tried to, but I couldn't. Plus, I was busy trying to save myself and my friends," Percy said. Annabeth sighed and took his hand. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I need to get something straight though," Percy said, looking up at the rest of the group. He looked at Thalia, then Jason, and back at Thalia. "You have a brother? You never mentioned him."

"I didn't know he was alive, so I didn't want to talk about it," she replied. She went over and hugged Percy, and then punched him in the arm, just like Annabeth.

"Hey!" he protested jokingly, "that hurt." Some of the Romans had stayed to watch this, but they quickly left.

She smirked. "Well, that's what you get for disappearing after 8 months and scaring the life out your girlfriend and cousin." He shook his head.

"Hazel, Frank, you can show Piper and Leo around. I'll show Annabeth around, and Jason, you can take Thalia," Percy said. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Jason frown, but he didn't say anything.

Jason had shown Thalia the baths and the mess hall and was now moving on to the Fifth Cohort, but she could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Thalia asked.

"It's just the fact that they replaced me. They got over me and replaced me with Percy. I'm not jealous or anything, but, I mean, I was at your Camp Half-Blood for a week, which means that he was here for a week," her brother's voice sounded sad, "they made Percy praetor and he expects everyone to listen to him. Everyone _does_ listen to him. I couldn't even do that. In fact, I didn't know that was even possible!"

Thalia shook her head. "They didn't get over you, Jason. Did you see the way everyone reacted when they saw you? They were happy, excited. They probably only replaced you because they needed someone for the time being," she tried to comfort him.

"But Percy? They had to choose Percy? Why not someone from one of the cabins? I'm sorry, it just doesn't seem fair," Jason hung his head. He felt ashamed. Percy was a nice guy and all, but it seriously did seem unfair.

"Jason, it doesn't matter. After the quest, you two will switch places and you'll be home and praetor again. Actually, you'll probably be praetor before you even leave," she said. Jason looked at her confused. She smiled.

"If there's one thing I know about Percy, it's that he is modest. Really. He's not the fame or power hungry type of guy. He is anything but that. He would probably feel bad about taking your spot and force you to take it back," she laughed at the thought of him doing that. Well, more about what face her brother might make.

Jason lifted his head and gave her a hopeful smile, "Really? He would really do that?" Jason didn't know if his sister was trying to comfort him or if she meant it. Back at Camp Half-Blood, he'd heard all the stories about Percy, and somehow, giving up his position as praetor for Jason didn't seem like something he would do.

"Seriously," Thalia smiled, and on that happy note, Jason finished showing her Camp Jupiter.

**Hey guys! I don't know when I'll update next, but don't plan on it being tomorrow. It might, but I don't know. Sorry this is a little long and doesn't end in a cliff hanger. If you prefer me to end my chapters in cliff hangers, review! Also tell me what you think. If you liked or disliked, what I should change/fix. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! *in sing song voice* I'm back. Please tell me how this chapter turned out. Hope it's good. I do not own PJO or HoO:) It'd be cool if I did though.**

Chapter 2:

Hazel had gotten to know Piper while they were walking and Leo had gotten to know Frank. Hazel still hadn't mentioned her actually having been born in 1928, or that she had accidently help Gaea raise one of her giants. She was too ashamed, even though Frank and Percy knew. Frank hadn't mentioned that his life depended on a stick that Hazel kept either, but he planned on telling them soon. Piper had admitted that she could charm speak people, and Leo had shown off his fire skills, which freaked out Hazel and Frank, much to their confusion.

Meanwhile, Percy was taking Annabeth around. He showed her the baths, then the mess hall, and at the moment, he was telling to her about the barracks. It took him a while but he managed to finish, and by that time, it was almost time for dinner. They were close enough to the mess hall, so they decided to linger a bit.

"I missed you a lot, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She was holding Percy's hand and leaning against him. She could smell the faint scent of ocean water.

"I missed you too," he replied, smiling. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She leaned up to kiss him and he gently placed his hand on her cheek. Eventually they pulled away, even though neither of them wanted that wonderful moment to end.

"Let's go before they start without us or start to worry," Percy suggested. Annabeth just smiled as Percy led her to the mess hall. Some other people were still filing in, but they spotted their friends at the Fifth Cohort table and hurried over to join them. The girls were sitting at one end, the boys at the other. All four girls were lost in a conversation about the quest. The boys on the other hand, wanted to talk about anything but.

Leo was fiddling with his fingers, making a helicopter like he had the first day Jason met him. Percy watched carefully as Leo put everything together and pushed it off. To the surprise of Frank and Percy, the helicopter set off, flying. Soon, though, it crashed to the ground.

"That was pretty cool, Leo," Frank commented.

Leo just shrugged. "I've done better, want me to show you?" Frank nodded and as Leo showed Frank how he had done it, Percy turned to Jason.

"Hey, Jason, I just wanted to let you know, you can have your spot as praetor back. It doesn't exactly suit me," Percy admitted. Jason was surprised. He knew Thalia had mentioned this when he was showing her around, but he didn't really believe her. Until now.

"Seriously, man? It's alright if you keep it," Jason replied.

"No, it's alright," Percy laughed nervously. "I don't really like the attention I get or the pressure. Plus, I am really tired of Octavian." Jason couldn't help but notice that Percy's face darkened when he said the name. Percy smiled though, the anger in his eyes gone in a split second.

"Yeah, he is quite a problem isn't he?" Jason admitted.

The two of them talked a little longer after that, and as dinner came to an end, people began leaving, except for the people who were going to attend that night's meeting. Soon, everyone who was attending the meeting were leaving to the meeting are in the barracks.

It took a while for everyone to get seated. Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Frank, and Leo were sitting in the very front row, unfortunately next to Octavian, who kept shooting them evil glares. Hazel, though, managed to keep her cool and keep everyone from hurting him.

Jason and Percy awkwardly stood together next to Reyna.

"Well, Percy, are you going to sit down or not?" she asked impatiently, though her eyes were on Jason. Jason was uncomfortable with Reyna staring at him, because first of all, he was pretty sure Piper was watching Reyna, and second of all, he had feelings for both and he didn't want Piper to get upset.

"Um, I think I'll let Jason sit this time," he said. She frowned. Percy walked to the seat Leo had saved for whoever was praetor for that meeting.

"Percy, I didn't say I accepted what you said," she called. Percy stopped, confused.

"So you want me to sit up there?" he gave a nervous glance back at Annabeth who glared at him, daring him to go sit with Reyna.

"No, I want you both standing up here, as I will stand with you," she said. She stood and looked at Percy. He made his way back to the front of the room.

"Everyone!" Reyna called out. "Quiet!" The whole of the building got quiet.

"We have called this meeting because of a prophecy that calls for 7 demigods that must go on a quest."

Before the meeting, after dinner, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Leo went to talk to Reyna about what had happened the day before they left…

_***Flashback***_

_It was around 3 in the afternoon, and Annabeth was going to meet up with Piper who was practicing sword fighting with Jason. Along the way, she met Leo._

"_Oh, hi Leo," Annabeth said._

"_Hey! Where are you heading?" he asked, a goofy grin on his face._

"_I'm going to see Piper, she's practicing sword fighting. Want to come?" she asked him._

"_Sure," he smiled. _

_When they had both reached the arena, Piper was exhausted, and decided to go back to her cabin. Jason went with her. Annabeth decided to fight with Leo. Just before they started, Annabeth heard Piper scream her name. Annabeth and Leo rushed out to see Jason and Piper standing horrified at a girl with glowing green eyes and green smoking curling from her mouth. _

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the girl's name. She had become the Oracle not more than two years ago. Annabeth rushed to steady the girl. _

"_Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. Chiron, the activities and camp director, came galloping toward the sound of her voice, and just in time too. At that moment, Rachel began to recite a prophecy:_

"7 demigods will travel east,

To defeat the one the like the least.

But part of their journey will have a cost,

For a loved one of all will be lost.

Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome."

**(sooooo sorry, I really suck at making up prophecies)**

_Rachel went limp in Annabeth's arms. Then she gasped and her eyes popped open. She looked at Annabeth, whose mind was reeling, playing the last two lines over and over again in her head: "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

_***End of flashback***_

"Yes, yes, we know that!" Octavian screeched. "But Romans with the Greeks? The Greeks will tear us to shreds during the night. I tell you! I am trying to warn you all!"

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head, and Reyna and Percy glared at him.

"Silence," Reyna commanded Octavian. "We all know that mother Gaea earth is raising and we must do what we can to stop her," she gave Octavian the evil eye, "even if it means teaming up with the Greeks."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello! My fellow PJO and HoO fans, guess what?!...I DO NOT own PJO or HoO unfortunately. All of it belongs to Rick Riordan right now, so….yeah**

Chapter 3:

"No! The Greeks are not trustworthy; they will ruin all our plans…" Octavian continued to go on, raving and ranting about all the bad things about Greeks and what they might do.

"Octavian!" Percy's voice was so loud, Annabeth wondered if the people in the Fifth Cohort could hear him. He was obviously furious, but he managed to keep most of the anger out of his face. But his eyes threw daggers at Octavian.

"This is no way to treat the Greeks. They are here as allies to help us on our quest. To help save the world," Percy said, keeping an even tone but making sure Octavian was getting the point.

"Now what's so wrong with saving the world? You tell me," he stared Octavian in the eyes, who stared directly back into his; but he didn't say a word. No one dared breathe as the eye contest between Percy and Octavian stretched out. Octavian had risen from his seat to emphasize his feelings about the Greeks. Now he sat down. Percy let out a breath.

Annabeth was worried though; she had felt all her friends tense beside her when he first called out Octavian's name. She felt everyone go tense; Reyna and herself too. The only person she hadn't seen as nervous as the others was Jason. He looked more shocked than nervous. She knew why though.

Percy's aurora practically blasted everyone out of their seats. It had felt as if Poseidon himself had entered the room, not as strong, but close enough. Jason quickly masked his shock and turned to face the group.

"Does anyone else oppose that the Greeks and Romans fight together to destroy Gaea and save the world?" he asked, lightly emphasizing the last three words. No one said anything.

Reyna's voice seemed to have an effect on everyone. A good one though, because when she started talking, everyone relaxed.

"That is settled then. Now we must choose just who will go on this quest. Who do you think Jason? Percy?" A little tension slipped through the air when she said his name, but it quickly passed.

"I think Percy and I definitely need to go. I also believe Piper and Leo should join the quest. They will be useful to us," Jason said confidently.

Percy nodded his agreement and added, "Jason is right about us going, and I believe that Hazel and Frank should go too. They were helpful to me on my last quest."

"Yet that is only six. The quest requires seven to go. Who else do you choose?" Reyna asked, looking at Jason.

"About the seventh person…" Jason began, looking at Reyna, then Percy, who gave a small nod. "Percy and I believe it should be Annabeth, because she is the only daughter of Athena we have met or know of."

Reyna nodded, though she looked a little disappointed.

"Alright, the seven demigods who are going on the quest have been decided. They will leave tomorrow as early as they can, which will probably be around noon. This leaves them tonight and tomorrow morning to get all their stuff together. You are all dismissed," Reyna concluded the meeting, and no one was going to argue with her.

All the members left, some mumbling about what Octavian had said, others talking about Percy's reaction. Jason and Percy walked down, while Reyna walked off to the side after the two boys left, giving Jason a somewhat cross look. Percy looked exhausted.

"You ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just…tired," he pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his feet. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go to bed so I can get up early," he started out of the room. The others watched him leave and disappear out the door and into the night.

"That was scary," Leo had spoken, and despite what he'd just said, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I never knew he could seem that scary. I didn't even know anyone could radiate so much power," Jason said, and he actually looked worried.

"I agree," Piper and Hazel said. Annabeth bit her lip. She sighed.

"Maybe he does just need rest. It's been a long day. And a long week is coming up, I think we should all do what he is doing," she said,

"Yeah," Jason agreed hesitantly. "Octavian can do that to people. I almost strangled him one time and he knew it. I think he was just trying to get Percy to attack him so the Romans wouldn't trust the Greeks."

"I hope not, because if that is what he was trying to do, he probably won't stop," Piper said.

"Well, I think Annabeth's right, let's all catch some sleep before the big day," Hazel said, rubbing her eyes. She walked off, and soon the rest were following, each making their way to their own place for a long night's sleep.

The first person up the next day was Leo. He had an alarm by his bed and got up promptly at 6. He walked out his door cheerily and bumped into Jason, who was still in his pajamas with messy hair. He was frowning.

"Next time you need an alarm clock, make sure people with in a 5 mile distance can't hear it," he mumbled. He yawned and walked back to his room to get changed.

Leo shrugged, but after going around the ship, he realized that he realized his alarm clock must've been louder than he realized. He could hear the shower running from inside Thalia's room and when he poked his head into Piper's room, she was digging through her clothes with a toothbrush in hand, angrily mumbling something about making Leo pay, and Annabeth was swearing while looking for her hair brush, and he could tell she was still _way_ tired because she was not looking in her suitcase.

He just smiled and went off to the kitchen to make breakfast: eggs and cheese, bacon, and ham. By the time he finished making eggs, his friends were heading toward chairs surrounding the table.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" he asked, setting down plates for each of his friends. He planned on saving some for Percy and his friends. Thalia looked up and glared at him.

"I am letting you know ahead of time, I am destroying that alarm clock."

"Okay," he replied.

After they had eaten, they were all in better moods, and Annabeth ran off to get Percy and his friends.

Percy and friends arrived a few minutes later. They were surprised to find it still warm when they got there. The three friends scarfed the food down like they hadn't eaten in days. Percy ate slower than the two, but enough to consider it fast.

"Thanks, Leo, that breakfast was amazing, although they did have a bigger assortment at the mess hall," Percy winked at Leo, who smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, man!" He called, as Percy hopped off the ship to go get his stuff. This dude was seriously cool. His father was Poseidon, and he could make water attack whatever, or whoever and make a tornado. To add to his awesomeness, he was fun to talk to, had a great sense of humor, was modest, honest, and a great swordsman and hero.

After he finished cleaning all of it up, which took half an hour, he went to go walk around the camp. He wanted to get a better feel of it. He hadn't realized how long he'd been walking. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap themselves under his arms and lift him into the air.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" at first he didn't know what was happening so he fought.

"Hey, hey, Leo! It's just me, Jason. Remember? I can fly," Jason said.

"Oh sorry, buddy. You scared me."

"Yeah, you were taking too long so they sent me to come get you, and so I did."

Jason dropped them both off on the deck of the _Argo II_, and Leo rushed off to the control center. After a few seconds, they were lifting off into the air, waving good-bye to the Romans, and starting their journey east.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to everyone out there! I hope you enjoy my version of Mark of Athena. Please review when you've finished reading. And as quick as possible so I know what to fix/change. Thanks!:)**

Chapter 4:

The next day, the ship was much quieter than it had been the day before. Percy was settled into his room and taking a nap. Piper was standing on deck, just watching the water around them. Leo was watching the controls. _So boring_, he thought. Annabeth was busy designing her own world on paper, and Hazel went over to Frank's room. Leo had showed them around the ship. Hazel knocked on Frank's door. It opened.

"Hey, Hazel!" Frank greeted her.

"Hi," she replied. He opened the door and she stepped in.

It was a wonderful room. It did not have any painted walls or decorations on the walls, but Frank made it look amazing. He kept his clothes in his bag, and put some of his belongings on the three shelves provided. The shelves were full of books, papers stacked to the top, figurines, and trinkets to the places he had been as a kid. He also had framed pictures in different place on different shelves. He also hung some pictures on the wall of him, him and Hazel, him and his grandmother, him and his mom, and him and his parents. He also hung a few things in the closet, like shirts and anything else that needed to be hung up.

"It looks great Frank," she said. Her eyes wondered all over the place. Frank blushed.

"Thanks, Hazel. I am sure yours looks great too. Why did you come here? You want to talk?" he asked her. Then hesitantly, "Nothing happened to the stick right?" Hazel smiled.

"No, Frank. Nothing happened to the stick. It's perfectly safe here with me. I just came because I was lonely and needed someone to talk to. And besides Percy, you were the only other person that appealed to me," she paused before going on. "Especially since you two are the only ones who know. I feel that all of this is my fault. Nobody would be going on this trip if it weren't for me."

"Don't talk that way, Hazel. Nothing's your fault. It would not and does not matter that you helped raise that giant. First of all, you didn't know until it was too late, and second of all, it would have happened no matter what, just later on in time," Frank protested. She had sat down on his bed and he moved next to her, placing his hand on top of hers.

For a second, they were both quite, letting the gentle and steady rock of the boat calm them.

"Thanks Frank," Hazel said finally. "It does make me feel better, and now that I think about it, you're right. It would have happened later. But I still don't feel very good about it."

"Just forget about, okay?" Frank smiled at her. She smiled at him. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She leaned forward too, kissing him too. She placed her arms on his chest to keep her steady. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The boat suddenly leaned farther to the left, and Hazel fell into Frank. When they pulled away, they were laughing. Frank was as red as a guy could get, and Hazel was pink. She smiled, gently pushing herself off of him.

"Thanks, Frank. You really made me feel better," she said.

"Anytime, Hazel. I'm always here for you, whenever, wherever, and for whatever, around whoever," he said, smiling. She gave a little laugh, hugged him, and left.

She bounced down the hallway happily, smiling, and had just turned the corner when the ship rocked violently, throwing her off balance.

"Hey, Leo! A little better—" her voice faltered when she heard Piper's shout and Leo shouting,

"Everybody! Above deck now! We're being attacked!"

She raced past her room, up the stairs and over to Leo and Piper. The sight before her scared her. She heard the feet of five other people behind her come to a stop behind her. A giant loomed over them. They had all been told they would have to pass "between the rock and the whirlpool" (as Annabeth called it that): the cliffs of monster Scylla and the whirlpool daemon Charybdis. But they had reached it far sooner than expected. And unfortunately, they were headed for Charybdis.

"No! Leo, get us into the air now! As fast as you can," Annabeth cried.

"What is this monster?" Pipes asked.

"Her name is Charybdis, and unfortunately daughter of Poseidon and Gaea. She used to flood land to make his kingdom bigger, but Zeus got mad so he turned her into a monster. From that day forward, she always swallows three tons of water a day and spits it out and it drowns all ships going by," Annabeth quickly explained. Percy stared at her.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he said.

"Sorry, Percy," she said. They were getting swept into the vortex.

"LEO!" Annabeth cried.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" he shouted. Slowly the boat started rising out of the water, but the vortex was so strong, it kept pulling them in.

"Percy!" Frank shouted. A huge blast of water was speeding toward them. Percy stared at the water and waved his hand as if dismissing someone or something and the water washed away. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. So loud they all winced.

Jason and Percy had gotten their swords out, Annabeth and Hazel their daggers, Frank readied himself for whatever might come his way, too. Piper stood close to Jason and Percy.

"I am Charybdis and who dare defy me? A child of Poseidon, perhaps?" the monster roared. Suddenly, she came into view. She was so ugly, if you were a girl, you'd be ashamed.

"Guys, I'll distract her and you keep sailing the ship okay, Leo?" Percy said.

"She'll notice, it's too risky," Annabeth protested.

"I'm Poseidon's son, Annabeth, you're not. I can handle this."

"WHO DARE DEFY ME?" Charybdis roared, making the ship rock.

"Me, you dimwitted monster!" Percy shouted. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and I will give you two choices: let us pass, or be destroyed."

"Ha! You think I will let anyone pass? Even one of my brethren? I only let pass the people working with Gaea, and I know you do not work for her, because she has told me about you. I do as my master commands, and she would like you taken care of. Come Perseus Jackson, so I may destroy you!"

Percy snickered and looked at his friends, trying to ease just a little of the tension.

"She thinks she can destroy me."

"Percy, she's coming over here. Stop her!" Piper said.

Percy whirled around, and sure enough, Charybdis was wading through the water toward the boat, as if there was no water. Percy raised his hands and a huge wave of water slammed down on the monster. She was thrown off balance and began wailing in outrage.

"Perseus Jackson, it will be a huge pleasure to destroy you. I will make it the slowest, most painful death ever!"

"That's what they all say!" Percy shouted to her. "And they all fail."

"This monster will not," Charybdis had gotten up again and was running toward them at amazing speed. Percy brought his fist up and to the left, causing a fist of water to slam into Charybdis' face, making her stagger sideways. Suddenly she leaned down and opened her mouth wider than anything any of them had ever seen. She had swallowed half the vortex and then she leaned back and spit the whole thing out and in their direction. Again, Percy waved his hand to the side and the water rushed away from them.

"Percy, what can we do to help? You can't fight this by yourself. She'll tire you out and then wipe us out," Jason said, coming to stand by Percy's side.

"Right now, nothing," he answered, "Wait till she comes close enough then you can fly and attack."

Jason nodded and told everyone the plan. Jason was going to take Hazel and Frank would turn into a bird and take Annabeth and Piper. Thalia was going to shoot at it from the ship and Leo was going to do his best to protect Percy.

The monster came closer, and every time it threw water at them, Percy pushed it aside. Finally, it was close enough for them to attack.

"Now!" Jason yelled. And all Hades broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to everyone out there! I hope you enjoy my version of Mark of Athena. Please review when you've finished reading. And as quick as possible so I know what to fix/change. Thanks!:)**

Chapter 5:

Jason shot into the air towards Charybdis with Hazel in his arms. She was holding on tight and gripping her dagger. He dropped onto Charybdis' head and he and Hazel rolled different ways. Frank imaged himself being a hawk. He felt feathers start to cover his body, he began to shrink a little, he could feel his nose grow tiny, and his mouth grow long and thin, his vision sharpened and suddenly he was walking on claws. Annabeth and Piper hopped on and he soared off.

Charybdis was already screeching with pain as Jason and Hazel went around stabbing the monster in a dozen different places. He dropped Annabeth off, while Piper stayed on his back. She was going to try to charm speak Charybdis. But the giant spoke first, having spotted her.

"I know who you are, little demigod, and my master has prepared me for you. You cannot charm speak," she snarled.

"Just listen to me, please. Just let us—" the giant threw her hands up and water rushed at her and Frank. Her eyes went wide with fear, sure that it envelop her and she might drown, but at the last minute, it turned aside. Realization hit her, and Piper shot a grateful glance in Percy's direction. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something, and speaking to Thalia and Leo. Suddenly she heard someone shouting her name.

"Frank! Piper!" it was Hazel, she was clinging to Charybdis for dear life. The monster flung her off her arm and Frank flew as fast as he could to catch her.

As she passed the ship, she heard Leo shout something, "Get Jason and Annabeth and tell them to come back." She nodded, and when she grabbed Hazel, she pulled her up behind her and ordered Frank to go by Jason and Annabeth.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. The monster was writhing around, golden _ichor_, flowing down its arms, but it was quickly healing and constantly trying to fling Jason and Annabeth off. Finally they were near enough to shout to Jason.

"Jason, grab Annabeth and bring her back to the ship!" Piper shouted. Jason nodded. Frank soared back to the ship, and minutes later Jason appeared. They were all breathing heavily. Percy stared at the monster, who glared angrily back.

"You want to defeat me? Come and get me then," Percy taunted Charybdis, who bellowed in response. A wave rose and Percy jumped on it, speeding past the monster who tried to grab at him. Percy ducked and slashed at the monster, a mischievous grin on his face.

"No!" Annabeth cried, but Thalia held her back.

"Percy knows what he's doing, Annabeth. He just bought us enough time to get out of here. Leo! Get us, in the sky, now!" Thalia shouted. He nodded and started fiddling with the controls.

The rest of them were all anxiously watching Percy, who was starting to get tired. Constantly having to adjust the wave to catch him, dodge the monster, fight, and attack with water was tiring him out. He was almost to shore. But he let that distract him. Charybdis let out a roar and swatted Percy. He was thrown through the air and landed on soft sand. He forced himself to get up and uncapped Riptide. The monster waded up to him. Bingo. Just what he'd wanted. Now Charybdis couldn't heal, but unfortunately he couldn't either. It didn't matter. Percy saw the ship rising in the air, resisting the tug of the vortex, until it was clear. Now Percy had to get out of here. He hadn't really planned that. He fought, dodged, sliced, and maimed the monster until he was golden with _ichor_. Charybdis collapsed in the sand, moaning.

Now Percy had to get out. He ran and a wave caught up with him, bringing him higher and higher to the ship. Finally, he reached the deck. They all cheered.

"Percy, you scared me. Now get back on this ship before that monster decides she wants to eat you again," Annabeth said. She smiled.

Percy felt something ripple through the wave he was on and knew something was wrong instantly. His eyes went wide and he jumped off his wave, toward the boat, but it was too late. He'd felt the water stirring below him and known too late it was Charybdis.  
A new wave shot between him and the boat and carried him back to the shore where he slammed into Charybdis, who grabbed Percy and held him in her hand.

"Hmmm, yes, Gaea will be very pleased with me," she mumbled happily. Percy struggled in the monster's grip, but it was no use. He urged the water to rush up, and it slipped between him and Charybdis' fingers and he slipped out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Charybdis bellowed, snatching at him again and she barely missed. When he turned around, though, more water rushed at him like a stampede of angry bulls. She had him in her grasp once more, and she did not look happy.

"Bad, Percy," she said in a low, threatening voice. This was the first time he thought no one could save him no matter what; especially when the monster slammed his head against a tree. Blackness started clouding his vision and the last words he heard were, "There, that should keep him out for a while." Then he blacked out.

Thalia knew Percy's plan was going wrong when he was yanked down by a wave of water. They all did. They watched hopefully when Percy escaped, but then the monster had him again.

"I'm going to go get him," she heard Jason say, and before any of them could say anything, he flew off. _Please be okay, both of you_, Thalia thought desperately to herself. The monster had some serious muscle, the fact that she was a monster, and when she hit Percy on the head, it looked really painful. His limp head had snapped back after the impact and he was out cold.

Annabeth whimpered beside her, Hazel held Frank's hand tightly, and Piper was biting her nails. Suddenly, lightning struck the monster, which dropped Percy. Even from way up in the sky, she could see Percy was bleeding, so it must be really bad. Leo came running.

"What happened?" he asked. He leaned over the rail and saw for himself. He let out a low whistle. She could see the monster staggering to its feet, and Jason was picking Percy up and frantically waving his hands. Thalia understood.

"Leo, get this ship moving now! Jason can catch up, but we don't watch Charybdis catching up. Get us moving!" she commanded. He nodded his head and rushed back, and soon they were floating through the air. She and her friends anxiously looked behind them. Jason was flying, catching up. Charybdis was bellowing at the top of her hideous lungs. But they had won.

Soon Jason was landing on the deck, and man did Percy look bad. He was paler than anyone she'd seen in her life, and his head was bleeding a lot. On top of that, he already had a bruise forming around the injury. Piper knelt next to him, followed by the rest of us. Annabeth looked bad; she was trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. Hazel ran to get bandages and water. When she came back, she dipped a wash cloth in the water. Annabeth grabbed the water bowl and poured it on Percy. His cut started healing instantly, and his eyes fluttered open, but the bruise remained. It looked bad; it covered almost half his forehead and swept close to his eye. He moaned and tried to get up.

"Stay down," Jason commanded Percy.

"My head really hurts. How long was I out?" Percy asked, gently resting his hand on the side of his head.

"Not too long, but she did hit you really hard. What do you remember?" Annabeth looked relieved; they all did. She was smiling, and so was Thalia.

"Just her grabbing me for the second time, than I blacked out," he said. He winced, and then sat up. Jason stood cautiously beside him.

"Let's move him to the infirmary," Piper said, "he can heal there." Everyone nodded in agreement. Jason grabbed one of Percy's arms, and Annabeth grabbed the other. Percy swayed, but didn't fall.

"I've got it, it's ok, guys. I only need one person," Percy said. He was standing, but he looked a little dizzy.

"I'll go," Annabeth said. Leo smirked. Piper and Hazel smiled.

"I'll go, too, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and to make sure he doesn't convince Annabeth to let him do anything stupid," Thalia exclaimed, smiling at the frown on Percy's face. Together, the two girls helped him get to the infirmary. He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. There was a glass of water sitting next to him and he drank it.

"That was stupid, Seaweed Brain. I don't even know why I let you do it. All your plans fail," Thalia said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"Not all of them do. In a matter of fact, this one didn't. We got away," Percy smiled. Annabeth and Thalia groaned. They were speeding through the air, but Leo lowered them back down to the sea when they were plenty far away. They continued to sail on, on to the noon sun, on to more doom, and on to save the world and defeat Gaea.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Are you enjoying this yet? Please review. It would really help. Oh, and this morning, my dog chewed up important papers so do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 6:

Percy put at an ice pack on his bruise. Annabeth reluctantly had gone back to continue creating her own world on a piece of paper. Thalia stayed with Percy.

"Is it doing better?" she asked him, nodding toward his bruise.

"Yeah," he lowered the ice pack and set it on the table next to him.

"You seriously scared us all, Percy. Next time, think your plans _all_ the way through."

"I'm sorry, but you and Annabeth have been with me the longest, Thalia. You should know that when I have a plan, I won't think it all the way through and it'll scare you but I will turn up just fine. You guys should know that by now," Percy said.

Thalia frowned. "Percy, just because that's what happens with all of your plans, doesn't mean that we should get used to it. It just worries us more Percy."

"Fine, ok. I'm sorry," Percy apologized. "I'm fine now, and I want to go on deck."

"Ok, I'm coming with you," Thalia said. They both walked out of there and up into the fresh breeze. She could already tell that Percy was doing much better.

"Hey, Percy! You ok?" Leo asked. Percy nodded. Jason came over.

"You're looking better. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ok," Percy replied. "Just a little headache, but nothing I can't handle." He smiled.

Hazel came over and looked at Percy saying, "Chiron contacted us and he wants to speak with you."

"Ok," Percy said. He walked over to the edge of the ship where Hazel had been.

"Hey, Chiron. What do you need?" Percy asked.

"Just wanted to see how you all were doing. And Percy, your mother wants you to contact her. She's worried sick, as is…Paul, whoever he is. She also has news for you. And what happened to you?" Chiron said, examining the bruise.

Clarisse appeared on the screen, and, seeing Percy, smiled and clapped her hands. "Atta boy! That's what I'm talking about. Get in a fight and let your enemy leave a mark," she smiled. Chiron frowned at her. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I attacked Charybdis and she knocked me out by hitting me against a tree," Percy admitted. Clarisse frowned.

"Hold on a second. Your enemy didn't leave that mark? You are sooo lame, Prissy," Clarisse frowned, and looking at him and shaking her head in disgust, walked away.

"Ignore her," Chiron said, "but I'm glad you are ok." Percy smiled. They talked for a little while longer and then said good-bye.

Percy walked over to the controls room.

"Nothing is coming up right? Nothing that will make this look dangerous, no monsters?" he asked Leo.

"Nope. Why?"

"Just need to make an undisturbed Iris Message," Percy mumbled.

He walked back to where he had talked to Chiron, out of everyone's vision, and willed a spray to come up. He dug a drachma out of his pocket, and tossed it in saying, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Sally Jackson in Manhattan, New York." Suddenly, an image came up. Percy looked like he'd been electrocuted. His eyes were wide, though they held no anger or pain, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Paul Blofis, the man his mother had become to like, was on one knee in front of his mother, holding an open box. He must have just asked the question, because his mother started nodding her head, extreme joy and shock on her face. She kissed Paul and put the ring on. Percy couldn't move. His mom pulled away, looked in his direction, turned back to Paul, and did a double take, her eyes widening.

"Percy!" she cried. Tears were coming into her eyes. He smiled sheepishly. She looked extremely happy, as did Paul, who also looked sheepish.

"Oh my gods! You're ok! He's ok!" she hugged Paul tightly and then rushed closer.

"What happened, Percy? You haven't contacted in nearly 9 months. I haven't been able to get any sleep. Where have you been this whole time?!" she cried. Percy smiled, glad to see his mom again, glad to see her happy. He gave a brief summary of what had happened: Hera taking his memory, being switched with Jason, and going on a quest.

"But why didn't you contact, Percy? You had us both worrying out of our minds," she asked. He could hear the pain and worry in her voice and suddenly felt guilty.

"I did, I called and left a message, but I was so busy the rest of the time. I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to worry you so much," he said. She sighed and twisted her hands together.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're safe. And, um, how much did you see?" she asked. Her cheeks turned pink. He smiled.

"Just your answer," Percy replied.

"Are you ok with that? I mean, I'm sorry, I should have asked you first," Paul said quickly.

"No, no. It's fine. Plus, you made my mom happy, that's what really matters," Percy said, smiling. "And by the way, where are you guys?"

"Washington," his mom answered. Percy nodded, and no one said anything for a while.

"Percy, there's something I should tell you," Sally sounded nervous. Percy frowned.

"Poseidon came by last week," she started, and somehow Percy knew this wouldn't be good news. "You, you weren't the only one." She said quietly, letting that sink in for Percy. Oh, no. No, no, no. He had a sister? A brother? He winced slightly.

"So, um, is it a he or a—" he was answered, when a girl a few years younger than him, around Hazel's age, appeared. She opened her mouth, but when she saw Percy in the image hanging in mid-air, she froze. She had hair just as dark as his, wavy and went half way down her back. Her eyes were a lighter shade than Percy's, and she had light skin. He gulped.

Hazel was nearby watching. When she saw the girl, she knew she must be related to Percy in some way. She looked a lot like him. Why had he never mentioned her? But she saw the nervous look on Percy's face when he saw her. She'd been drawn towards Percy's conversation when she'd seen his parents. Now, she couldn't take her eyes away.

"W-what's her name?" she heard Percy ask. His mom pulled the girl, who looked freaked, close to her.

"Angelie," his mother replied. He didn't say anything, but Angelie did.

"Who, and what is this?" she asked, her voice confused but demanding.

Her mother turned to her and told her, "This is Percy Jackson, my first son, and your older brother. He is a demigod, half-human, and half-god. Your father was Poseidon," she went on to quickly explain everything that needed saying. "I love you, and I want you to know that, but you need to go with him." At that, Percy looked terrified. "If you stay with me, monsters will continue attacking. Your aura is strong, and he can watch you. Can't you, Percy?"

"Uhhh," he obviously didn't know what to say. "Mom, we're sort of on a quest right now. I think it might be a bit dangerous." His mother's face fell. "But, maybe she can stay with Tyson, or at Camp Half-Blood," he added quickly. His sister still looked scared. Suddenly, Hazel saw a shadow pass outside the window in their house. A big one. She didn't want to take any chances, so she rushed over to Percy. He jumped, looking startled and mad when he saw her.

"I saw a shadow outside their window, Percy. It looked big and I don't want anything to happen. And sorry for eavesdropping," she whispered, hesitantly adding the last part. His head snapped to the image.

"Mom, I think you guys should get to Camp Half-Blood now," he said. This time, they had both seen it.

"Grab the car, some weapons and get out of there fast," he sounded worried. Paul understood. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed four steak knives and rushed back, but it was too late. The front door was ripped off its hinges. His sister yelled, Pau's eyes widened, and his mother cried out.

"I smell sea!" a monster roared. Angelie's jaw dropped.

"Percy, please get here fast! I love you, sweetheart!" she said, and she swipped her hand through the image, making it disappear. Percy stared.

"We have to help them," Percy said quickly, jogging over to Leo.

"Hey, what's—" Leo started, but Hazel interrupted him. "We just found out that Percy has a sister and she needs help."

"Steer this ship south," Percy demanded, I can tell we're close. We'll get there at least by this evening." They both knew that barely gave them any time. By that time, his new found family and/or sister might already be captives. Worse, they could be dead. Percy made the ship speed up as Leo steered.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly. Percy didn't say anything. He just stared ahead anxiously. All of them had gathered around her and Percy.

"Annabeth, Thalia, wanna come?" Percy asked.

"What are we going to do?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Percy quickly explained what had happened.

"I'm not waiting. I'll go alone if I have to, but I wanted Annabeth because she has the invisibility hat and I might need someone else," he said.

"What about the rest of us?" Frank asked.

"I'll keep this ship going as fast as it can go, and maybe Jason can fly a few of you over, but I should be able to handle it," Percy said. "Come on." He grabbed Annabeth and Thalia and set off, the three of them riding on a huge wave that seemed to be traveling at least 90mph.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Are you enjoying this yet? Please review. It would really help. Oh, and this morning, my dog chewed up important papers so do not own PJO or HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 7:

Angelie couldn't believe what was happening. She had been doing some homework, and when she came to ask her mom about a question, there was a sort of mist hanging in front of her face with a boy in it who looked like her: the same dark hair and sea green eyes. And then they were talking about camps, and then a monster attacked. She wondered why they had gone on vacation so suddenly and why her parents were always so nervous. Now she knew, or she thought she did.

Her, a demigod? A daughter of Poseidon? There was no way she would have believed any of that nonsense until the monster attacked. She still didn't. The monster ripped the front door away. Paul handed a knife to Sally and handed her the smallest one. The monster had a human head, except for the fact that he had horns. His voice was deep and weird. From what she could see, it hard three rows of very, very sharp teeth. But when it squeezed through the door, she saw four paws covered in golden fur like a lion's, and instead of a lions tail, it had a scorpion tail, complete with the stinger. Its wicked eyes landed on her. She had never been more scared in her life, but she had to do something.

"You? You are what I smell? Ridiculous! Impossible! But I must," he snarled, rushing forward.

"NO!" Paul yelled, moving in front of her. He looked determined. The scorpion-lion man looked at him. His stinger tail shot down toward him, but her father raised the knife, and at the last second, the tail shot back up, the scorpion-lion man glaring at him.

"Run!" Paul shouted. Sally grabbed Angelie's arm and started racing to the back door, when suddenly, another one came out of nowhere, its tail smashing through the glass, barely missing them. Sally shouted, knocking the tail away from them. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. They turned around. Paul had crashed into the table and was lying there, moaning, as the scorpion-lion man prepared to strike. Her mom rushed forward to grab Paul and drag him out of the way. The scorplion (my name for this 'mysterious' monster) screeched, swatting at her. She raised the knife and sliced the scorplion's paw. It reeled back in pain, screeched, and glared at her. Suddenly, she felt two large, heavy, warm objects wrap themselves around her. She screamed.

And then they were gone, just like that. But she was covered in dust. Sally and Paul were staring, amazed. The scorplion took advantage of their surprise. It brought its tail around, stinger pointed at her mom.

"Watch out!" she shouted, though she doubted they would be able to move before it hit them. She watched in horror as the tail rushed toward her parents. Out of nowhere, the boy she had seen on the screen appeared with a sword in his hands. An actual sword. He swung it at the tail, but just like before, it quickly maneuvered away from the boy's sword. The boy glared at the monster, unafraid. The monster glared back. Her parents got up, coming over to her. Two more came through the door.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble, Perseus Jackson," the monster snarled. _Jackson? Jackson, as in Sally Jackson? That can't be right_, she thought. There were no such things as monsters and gods and goddess. And she most definitely did not have a brother!

"I will enjoy destroying your life and making it miserable," it continued, the other two scorplion's nodding in agreement. Suddenly one of them burst into dust. She looked around, but no one was there. Percy raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Really? Because _I'm_ going to enjoy destroying _you_ for messing with me," he retorted. To her horror, the boy charged the monster. It fought back, reaching forward, trying to claw him, or sting him.

"Thalia, go tell Leo to get the boat ready," he said. Angelie just then noticed there was a girl with hair almost as dark as hers and electric blue eyes, reminding her of a punk, standing in the doorway. She nodded and a boy that looked like her picked her up and flew away. _This must be a dream_, she thought to herself, _no one can fly_. But it wasn't. She saw Paul head for the garage. She was confused. The boy was fighting really well. Until the monsters became smart enough to attack him together. One of them brought its tail around from one side; the other brought it around from the other side. They were too close and too synchronized to get away from, and even if he hit one, the other one would get him. And unfortunately, he was paying more attention to the first one.

"Percy!" two voices shouted at once. One she knew was her mother, and when she turned around, there was a girl with a cap in one hand, a dagger in the other. She looked angry, and she had blonde, curly hair and stormy grey eyes. Percy struck the first one, turning it to dust, but the other one grazed his side. He yelped, pulling away. Suddenly, there was no girl standing next to her and the last monster shrieked, and went _poof!_ turning into dust. A girl appeared out of nowhere, literally, but she had the cap in her hand. _No way! An invisibility cap? Cool_, Angelie thought. Her mom rushed to Percy, who was swaying slightly.

"Stupid, stupid, Seaweed Brain! Pay more attention," the blonde girl scolded. He was sweating and shaking a little. He tried for a smile, but he winced.

"Come on, Percy, we'll get you to the ship," her mother said, putting his arm around her shoulder, the other arm going around the blonde's. They hurried outside to the waiting car. She crawled into the backseat, followed by Percy, and then the girl. It took a while, but soon, the car was parked beside the ocean. Percy had passed out. As they hurried him out, two girls appeared. One was the girl that had left earlier, and the other was African American, and had gold colored eyes that matched her golden brown curly hair.

"Oh my gods! Is he ok? What happened?" Golden girl asked.

"One of his stupid plans," Punk muttered, at the same time the blonde girl said, "Manticores."

"What are manticores?" Angelie demanded.

"They are monsters with the head of human with horns, a lion's body, and a scorpion's tail," blonde said. A muscular, chubby, baby faced boy came running up to Percy with a little canteen and a colored square. He opened the canteen and poured some liquid down Percy's throat. Surprisingly, his eyes fluttered open, color returned to his face, and he sat up. Chubby boy gave him the square and he popped it in his mouth.

"We should get going," Golden girl said.

"Okay, and don't worry Sally, I'll make sure Percy doesn't do anything like that again," blonde said, giving Percy a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, be good and listen to your brother, okay?" her mother said to her, kissing her on her forehead. She stared at her, unbelieving. Her father did the same. Then they went over to Percy. He smiled at them. Her mom kissed him on the check, holding his face gently.

"Don't do anything like that again," she commanded. "And call as soon as your quest is finished. We'll celebrate." Her voice quivered with fear and pain. Tears came to her eyes. Paul went over to Percy.

"Please, do come home, Percy. And good luck," they shook hands and came in for an awkward hug. He pulled away, smiled, waved to both of them, and they took off in the car. Then Percy came over to her. He looked like he was missing them already.

"Hi, I'm Percy, you're brother, which I guess you know already, son of Poseidon," he said. "This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," he introduced all of his friends, each of them raising their hand as he said their name.

"Guys, this is Angelie Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, my younger sister," he said, putting his arm around her. He said the last part hesitantly, as if he didn't want to, or was afraid to. She felt awkward and just wanted to be home.

"Hello," they all chorused. She gave a nervous wave.

"We gotta go, though, Perce," Leo said. Percy nodded, and they all filed onto the ship, setting sail, Percy speeding up the ship, and heading back toward the east.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi to everyone. Reviewed yet? If not, please do. PJO and HoO are not mine, they belong to Rick.**

Chapter 8:

When they set sail, Leo walked off, Hazel, Frank, and Piper went to their rooms, but Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth hung around on deck. She was still having trouble believing in the whole demigod, monster, Greek and Roman stuff.

"Want me to show you around?" Percy asked her. She nodded.

He took her around the top deck, which had a kitchen and eating area, infirmary, controls, a library, a pool, a small fighting area, and an exercise room, and then to the bottom deck which was all bedrooms and one extra bathroom on the outside, even though all the rooms already had one.

"You can have my room," he said, when they reached the door resembling the ocean. The inside was beautiful. The floor was sand colored; the walls were covered with waves, sea gulls, and a beautiful sky with a pinkish, orange-ish, baby blue sky, and very light purple and blue clouds: a sunset on its way. She could smell salty water, and she could almost hear the waves and the cries of the sea gulls, and she couldn't help but notice how much she really enjoyed it.

"Thanks," she said. He already had all his things together. She realized now that all he had were clothes and a beaded necklace. No pictures, books, or personal belongings of any sort. She wondered why.

"Why don't you have any pictures or anything?" she asked before she could stop herself. He looked at her. He looked sad and angry at the same time.

"I went to a camp around your age, Camp Half-Blood. That's a camp for Greeks. I went there when I was 12 and have been there since 9 months ago," ha paused, anger burning in his eyes. "And then Hera erased my memory and put me in the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, with no warning. I didn't have anything with me. But she switched me and Jason, who was leader of that camp, so the Greeks would join the Romans in defeating Gaea." He forced a smile, and concluded, "So here I am. With nothing." The anger and sadness returned to his eyes for a split second, but he covered it up.

"It's almost dinner, we should go back up," he suggested.

"Sure," she said, following him out of the room.

For dinner, they had hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, and sodas. They all ate hungrily. She noticed that only one other person there was her age: the girl named Hazel. Maybe she would talk to her later. They finished dinner and then had dessert in their own different areas. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Jason sat by the pool, and Piper, Frank and Leo at the table. Hazel came over to Angelie.

"Want to sit with me?" she asked her.

"Sure," Angelie said quietly. They went over to sit in deck chairs away from the others. Angelie was sort of grateful for that.

"You nervous?" Hazel asked. Angelie gave a weak smile and nodded. Hazel smiled back.

"No need to. They are all really nice. Frank is fun and nice to be around, Leo is goofy, so if you need to get your mind off something, he's the guy to go to, and Piper is cool and helpful. Thalia and Annabeth are somewhat more of the strict ones, but they're not bad. They can be really nice, just don't make them mad," she winked at her. "Jason is cool too. He's funny, but that's all I really know. Percy is nice. He's modest, confident and loyal to everyone. He has a good sense of humor, and his mood changes often, but he can be really dumb sometimes," she concluded with a laugh. Angelie took it all in. They all seemed nice, but so far, Hazel was really the only one she would confer with for a while.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you because you're more around my age. How did you fit in with them so easily?" Angelie asked.

"I went to Camp Jupiter before this, so I was sort of used to people older than me, and I went on a quest with Percy and Frank, so I know them the best," she said. "Want to tell me something about yourself so I can get to know you better?"

"Well, I'm sort of shy, as you must have noticed by now. I can get over it fast, though. I'm an artist, love to read, and I did some sports during school. I'm dyslexic so I can't read. Well, I can, it's just hard," she said.

"Yup, you're definitely a demigod," Hazel confirmed. "Demigod's are either dyslexic or ADHD or both. I'm dyslexic."

They finished their dessert, and talked until it was time for bed.

Leo had first night shift so he had time to rest before the morning. Then it was Jason, Frank, and Percy. He walked around the ship, bored. He really hoped no monsters showed up. Of course, he was plenty loud when he wanted to be and he was pretty sure all his friends were on guard even though they were asleep. He didn't want to fight another monster though. Charybdis had been bad enough, but he didn't want anything happening to anyone like what happened to Percy. He'd been worried, though he didn't show it. He though it made him look weak, and might make his friends think he was mocking them. He didn't want that. He most certainly didn't want them to mock him, either though.

His shift started at 11 p.m., and ended at 1 a.m. He walked around the ship some more, keeping himself awake. He stopped and looked up at the sky, with its millions and millions of stars above him, and the Milky Way.

"Admiring the stars?" a voice said.

"Go to sleep, Percy. You did this last night and you need your sleep to regain your energy,_ and_ your shift is an hour longer," Leo said.

"I can't, Leo. That's why I'm up here."

"Then let me sing you to sleep," Leo said sarcastically. Percy sat down next to him and put his hands behind his head. He looked troubled, but Leo knew why.

"Don't know what to do or think about Angelie?" Leo asked.

"Bingo," Percy mumbled. "I'm also sort of ticked at my dad for not telling me."

They didn't talk for a while. Leo was just about to open his mouth, when he realized Percy's breath had steadied. He looked over and Percy's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling calmly.

"Percy?" he asked. No reply. "So much for not being able to sleep," he mumbled to himself. Pressing the light button on his watch, he glanced at the time. The illuminated screen read 12:58 a.m. He sighed and got up to get Jason. He walked down the stairs, yawning. He opened Jason's door and shook his friend awake.

"Already?" Jason mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Yeah, and Percy's up there asleep. Apparently, he couldn't sleep so he came up. Don't wake him up," he said. Jason nodded and relieved Leo, who stumbled off to his room.

When he got up to the deck, he saw that Percy had fallen asleep in one of the deck chairs. Jason busied himself, practicing air tricks, finding constellations, and thinking about the quest. It seemed to take forever, and finally, after checking on the time five times, it was Frank's turn.

When it was Frank's turn, he turned into whatever he could think of, practiced fighting against the dummies and then pretending he was actually fighting someone. He, too, looked at the sky, but not for constellations. Eventually, it was time for him to switch with Percy, so he woke him up.

Percy took his shift and after a while, the sun rose, the sky turning soft and gentle pinks, blues, oranges, yellows, and purples. It was a scene worth remembering. Percy's shift passed quickly, at one time it was 5:30, than 7:10, than Leo came up to make breakfast.


	9. Review please!

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I don't know if I should continue or not. Please review and tell me. For now, I'm discontinuing the story. **


	10. Answer

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to ditch the sister somehow. Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: yeah, I remembered Charybdis a lil' late, sorry :(, so let's just say Gaea resurrected him again :/ And what's confusing about the POV's? I'm just doing from a third person. I'll try to make the chapters longer and I'm starting school soon, going into high school so I probably won't update as often. I'll do my best though:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Actually, I am totally discontinuing this story. I'll rewrite another one with no sister. So just look for another story by me. I'm too behind and discombobulated. Story: DISCONTINUED.**


	12. Questions

**Welcome:) Do you want Jason and Reyna to have that 'I missed you, oh no you have another girlfriend I hate you' reunion. Or what kind of reunion? And if you have any ideas for what monsters should be involved, please tell me. Uh, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so let's hope this works **


End file.
